


A New Start

by BlueMist7401



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMist7401/pseuds/BlueMist7401
Summary: Tempest is having a little trouble letting go of her past but Twilight is there to help her.Tempest x Twilight and a side of Pinkie Pie x Princess Skystar.





	A New Start

Tempest sighed as she was about to open the door. 

This was her first time in Ponyville and she wanted everything to go perfectly. Her first impression in Canterlot wasn’t very… good and she knows that a lot of ponies that live were also in Canterlot when it happened, but she still hoped that today will be a good day. She just hope don’t won’t be a lot ponies won’t be staring at her with fright. 

Tempest sighed again after collecting her thoughts and slowly opened the door. The bright light flooded out and Tempest looked outside with a nervous expression.

‘Just go to the market and pick up a few things,’ Tempest thought, ‘that is all…’ 

Ponies being scared of her isn’t the only thing that was nervous about. If there was a chance that there are some ponies that weren’t there in the Festival of Friendship then they will be shocked and wondering what happened to her horn. 

Even though Tempest is nowhere near as ashamed of her horn now as she once was and she is actually pretty proud of it now, thanks to the wonderful Princess Twilight Sparkle…. She thinks still think that some ponies would be a little skeptical about it and will be frighten if they saw electricity-like magic come out of it.

Tempest walked silently to the market and already she felt that there were eyes staring at her. She quickly glanced around and saw no pony was staring her. It was just her imagination. 

The purple unicorn walked to the market and forced a smile. She walked a to stand that was selling carrots. The pony that was selling them stared at Tempest a bit but said nothing. Instead the sales pony smiled at her and Tempest bought a few carrots from him. 

She moved on to another stand that was selling lettuces. The pony stared at her a little bit too but smiled as well as the last sales pony and sold her a few lettuces to her for some bits. Tempest was beginning to think that there wasn’t anything for her to worry about after all. 

It’s like Twilight said that Ponyville was a town that mostly had friendship in it… 

It wasn’t until she went to the last stand that was selling tomatoes. The sales pony sold a few tomatoes to her but she couldn’t help but getting this feeling that there were some ponies staring at her. At first Tempest thought it was her imagination again but she glanced around anyway. 

In fact, there were three ponies, it was an earth pony, pegasi, and a unicorn and there were all staring at her with horror written on their faces. And they look very young ponies and as young as the CMCs (she met them not too long ago) but they were definitely younger than all the adult ponies here. 

They probably are not staring at her horn because Tempest didn’t show off her magic when she was taking over Canterlot with the Storm King’s army, and not a lot ponies know that she made the fireworks in the Songbird Serenade’s concert. So, they were probably just afraid of her in general because they

Tempest was now feeling overwhelming guilt in her heart because when she was taking over Canterlot with the army they did enslave all the ponies… including young ponies. 

Tempest didn’t want these young ponies to be afraid of her, and so she wanted at least try to talk with them. ‘What did Pinkie Pie said what to do when meaning new ponies again?’ Tempest thought, ‘Oh, yeah, just walk to them with a big smile…’ 

After Tempest bought the tomatoes she walked over the young ponies with a little too big of a smile. The pegasi and the earth pony both cowered away and ran as she approached. The unicorn, however, stayed a little bit longer staring at her and Tempest could tell that she wasn’t just scared but also seemed a little curious about her. 

When Tempest was now front of the young pony the unicorn backed away for her. “Excuse me…” She said to Tempest politely and bowed her head a little but definitely was also a little scared.

The unicorn then turned and ran after her friends leaving, Tempest with sadness and shame in her heart. 

Tempest doesn’t really blame the young filly though. She was very scary when she came to Canterlot with an army and she knows that it will take a while for her to give every pony’s trust. She just hopes that it doesn’t take too long….

Tempest sighed sadly and turned to walk back to Twilight’s castle. She got all that stuff she was asked to get and there was no reason to stay here where there are more ponies staring at her. And so, she walked silently as her anxiety was growing back….

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being a little short. Originally, this chapter was going to be much longer and Twilight would be in this but I decided to shorten it and put the half in the next chapter. The reason is that while this is a shipping Fanfic but I wanted to this chapter to be just Tempest to take a pause and show what she is going through because this Fanfic is also about Tempest starting over. Twilight will be in the second chapter and that's where the shipping starts.


End file.
